unlimitedninjafandomcom-20200222-history
Valentine's Day Special
A romantic holiday-Valentine's Day is arriving in Konoha Village. You can feel the atmosphere of love in the air. So why not bring a bunch of roses, some sweet chocolate and meet us in Ultimate Naruto. We will see you there. Cherry Promise Blossom Season Event Rules: #During the event, log in everyday to play slot machine for free to win valuable items. Freeusers, VIP1, VIP2 - 1 Free item per day VIP3, VIP4, VIP5 - 2 Free items per day VIP6 and above - 3 Free items per day #Complete daily check-in to get free gifts. #Players who complete continuous login can activate Sakura Rain and get a luxury gift pack, or buy the pack with gold directly. Daily Log-in Rewards *Feb 10 - Treasure Talisman*5 *Feb 11 - Lv. 3 Jade Box*1 *Feb 12 - Soul Refining Pill*5 *Feb 13 - Lv. 10 Silver Card*2 *Feb 14 - S Weapon Enhance Talisman*1 *Feb 15 - Golden Ninja Soul*5 *Feb 16 - Lv. 4 Jade Pack*1 *Feb 17 - Channeling Scroll*5 *Feb 18 - Lv. 10 Silver Card*2 *Feb 19 - Lv. 4 Jade Box*1 *Feb 20 - Soul Refining Pill*5 *Feb 21 - Lv. 3 Jade Box*1 *Feb 22 - Golden Ninja Soul*5 *Feb 23 - Treasure Talisman*5 *Feb 24 - Colorful Soul5*1 *Feb 25 - Colorful Spar*1 *Feb 26 - Lv. 10 Silver Card*2 *Feb 27 - Channeling Scroll*5 *Feb 28 - Epic EXP Scroll*2 Sakura Rain Luxury Gift Pack : Lv. 4 Jade Box*1 S Weapon Enhance Talisman*3 Lv. 10 Silver Card*5 Channeling Scroll*5 Treasure Talisman*5 Mysterious Gift Crystal Love Valentine`s Day is arriving. On this special day, what are you preparing for her/him? Love is like crystal - fragile, crisp yet pure, beautiful and precious. Send her/him crystal and fall in love in Ultimate Naruto! Event Rules: During the event, top up the required amount to claim the corresponding crystal item and activate the purchase right for the mystic gift pack. #After the event is started, if your single top-up amount reaches the required amount, you will able to claim the corresponding crystal gift. #Top up 4000 gold in one attempt to get all the three level crystal packs. #Top-up can not only get Crystal Pack, but also activate the buy permission of related secret box. Crystal Pack Below is the description of each pack: Secret Box Secret Boxes can be unlocked after topping up corresponding gold. Contents varies depending on the amount of gold topped up. Rose Blossom Memory Calls Rose is a flower of love. Everyone has one in the heart. It will bloom as we comprehend more, as we never cease pursuing the true love. Roses are essential for the Valentine`s Day. On this special day, Ultimate Naruto has also prepared that, together with the heart-beating game to give you a romantic and special experience you will never forget! Event Rules: : 1. Click the gift box to find rose, pairing two bouquets of rose can get the certain amount of crystal. : 2. Each time when you open 16 gift boxes, you will get 2 sets of 4 kinds of rose (200 crystals) : 3. Collect a certain amount of crystal to get super gift pack and special title. : 4. Two (2) free attempts per day, the free attempts cannot be stacked ::: Note: The game consists of 6 round of Super Match, each round has 16 gift boxes. Rose Boxes Below are the boxes claimable and their contents Special Reward Collecting enough will unlock special title reward. Click image for details. Cupirator's Arrow, Angel's Love Cupid: The son of Venus and Mars. He is considered as an Adonis, about to be a youth.Bow and arrow are often used by him. His shoot is perfect without any deflection. People who get shot will suffer from love. Even Jupiter can`t resist the suffering of love. Therefore, love is considered as the most terrible and strongest natural power; Cupid has been regarded as the symbol of love. Young men and women will fall in love with each other once they are shot by his arrow. Event Rules: #Click Explore to start the treasure hunt, the next stage will unlock when you find the corresponding gourd; #When you collect a certain number of 5 types of gourds, you can use them to redeem for relevant pet, when you get the Seraph you will get cool title; : Note: To redeem the next pet, you need to get the previous one, the original pet will disappear when it is used to redeem for the next one. Valentine's Pet These pets are the first of their kind in the game. They are way cuter than the usual summoned beast, but their boosts rival that of our beast summons. They may seem weak but they pack up a punch that enhances all ninja's in the team. Below are the pets and their particulars. Click pet icon for additional information. Requirements Gourds are the primary requirement for these pets. They come in different colors. A player can "explore" stages which gives random items and gourds. Stages open only when a requisite gourd is acquired. For example, Cupitor's Bow stage will only unlock if you get a Green Gourd in the Cupitor's Arrow stage. Below are the stages and the items they give: __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Events